balladofthevanaifandomcom-20200213-history
North Holds
The North Holds are a collection of territories that make up the northern portion of the Westlands, with Varria to the south and the Hillic lands to the east. The North Holds have a long history with a separate tradition to that in Varria or Thule. They see themselves as the successors to the Old Westish peoples. Most still speak North Westish or Northic, ''as it is known sometimes. The region is split into four main political divisions: The Aster Confederation, the Eastern League, Surda, and Rooton. The Aster Confederation use their own calendar, separate from that used Varria, Thule and Benoviam. It is BA, ''Bréka Aerlen (Before the Aerls) and HJ, Hájaerg Joring (Great Years). The Epoch year is taken as the beginning of High King Tátheng Aesdir's reign (151 BR). The Surdic people also use their own calendar but this is related to that used by other Hillic people and is a lunar calendar. History The region was originally called Nohaeldeng (North Holds in Old Westish). These lands were ruled from Aesdiren -'' which became Asteran as the language evolved. ''Aesdiren meant Haven, literally translating to Sea Stronghold. The nickname of the first High King (Hákald) was Aesdir, coming from the city’s name and meant Sea Keeper, or Guardian of the Sea. The name stuck and became a family name, however the family was name ég Æsdir (of Aster). As the city became Asteran, so too the family became Aster. Tátheng was the first to unify the Nohaeldeng under one ruler. The Vanai never settled into the North Holds due to the hostility of the people there. After the arrival of Katavin soldiers in Angfall, the North Holds put up great resistance, keeping the occupiers at bay until 94 AR, when the last High King, Alfos the Bold was defeated by Rhodin the Wolf. After Rhodin's demise at the hands of his brother, the Emperor Jarrho I, the North Holds were returned to the Aster family on condition they swear fealty to the emperor. Alfos' brother and successor, Kenwyd, agreed and became Hájaerl (High Aerl) of the North Holds. When the empire fell, the Asters sided with Morus, who had let them be after he declared himself king. During the Great Rebellion, High Aerl Aebald was killed and his daughter married off to Erik's son. The Asters looked defeated as the new House of Vard-Aster took control of the region as Prince of Asteran. However, this led to Helfwyn, the son of Aebald's brother declaring himself the true High Aerl, leading an army of Surdic mercenary warriors to retake Asteran and reclaim the title of High Aerl. This culminated in a war between the two houses that ended with the Great Compromise: the Helfwyn would regain Asteran whilst Erik Vard-Aster would take the city of Eastbay across the water. They would then let the Aerls swear allegiance to whomever they wished. After the war, the Surdic warriors took to the mountains north of the Greenwood and claimed the area for themselves. Any attempt made to drive them out resulted in failure. Rooton declared it would not ally with either of the two rulers and so became a fourth entity within the region. Nohaeldeng The Asteran Confederation (Asteric Asrarneng), more commonly known locally as Nohaeldeng, is the largest union within the North Holds, and sees itself as the successor to the historic Nohaeldeng. It is nominally ruled by the High Aerl in Asteran. In reality, however, the Aerls beneath him rule mostly autonomously and the allegiance is mostly to ensure sovereignty independent of the Varrians or Vard-Asters. Major settlements in the Confederation are: Asteran, Ulsendun, and Keleran. The High Aerl (or Hájaerl)'' is the ruler of the confederation. The High Aerl is the head of the Aster family. Officially they claim all of the North Holds but in reality are supported by the following Aerls: Wyst, Brande, Ulsen, Laeken, Enne, and Rurik. Ulfwyk's heir is his eldest surviving son, Osric (b. 510). Eastern League The '''Eastern League' are the holds loyal to the Prince of Eastbay. Founded when Erik the Great married his younger brother, Henrik, to High Aerl Aebald's daughter, Odelynn. Henrik became Prince of Asteran in 233. However, after the war with Helfwyn and the Aster loyalists, Henrik moved his seat to Eastbay and retitled himself Prince of Eastbay. Unlike the Asters, the Eastern League does not claim sovereignty over the entirety of the North Holds. Instead, the Aerls loyal to Eastbay are: Aeth, Halten, and Faldann. Rooton The Free City and Shire of Rooton is an independent state situated in the southeast of the North Holds. It was founded as a breakaway state from Varria after Haymar Roose, one of Erik the Great's commanders, was not given the position of Lord Governor of the North. He declared his lands independent and isolated himself from Varria. After declaring independence from Varria, Lord Haymar Roose was sent a message from King Erik stating that, out of personal respect, he would not fight him and we would leave him masterless if that was what he pleased. In reality, Erik had not the funds to fight wars against both Asteran and Rooton. Since its independence, Rooton has been a poor state. There is little trade as many Varrian merchants refuse to sell within their borders. The same for the Eastern League and Surda. As such their only real method of income has been their toll roads and their work as mercenaries. The Rooton Toll is paid by travellers passing through between Northern Varria and Eastbay territory. It is the only safe road and so, whilst most merchants will not stop, they must still take the Rooton Road. As well as this Rooton has developed a reputation for mercenary work. Many members of the Company of the Pale Hand are from Rooton. Lord Roose also sponsors and houses the company in return for a share of their profits. Arlan's heir is his sister, Liza (b. 500). Her heir is her son, Haymar (known mockingly as Haymar Halfwit). Surda The Surdic Kingdom is a kingdom founded in 251 by Gommek Aranag (Gommek the Golden), chieftain of the Surdic people. The Surds are a branch of the Hillic peoples of northern Ostnor. Ostracised by the other tribes, the Surdic became renowned warriors and eventually served as a mercenary army of Helfwyn in his bid to regain his family's title. After the war ended, Gommek led his people south to raid Varria but found it difficult to traverse the mountains and forests and instead settled in the mountains' foothills. Gommek founded a town, Surdan, as his own settlement and before long had rid himself of the native population. Gommek then declared the lands his own, and himself the first King of the Surdic. Surda is hostile to outsiders and they rarely trade, acquiring most goods internally or via raiding.